


Le test

by Alake



Series: Space Dementia Verse [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Awkwardness, Family, Gen, forced to share a bed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alake/pseuds/Alake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cela faisait trois nuits qu'ils étaient obligés de dormir dans cette bicoque minuscule et pas chauffée. Trois nuits que Shura s'obstinait à s'allonger par terre, seulement protégé par une mince couverture, arguant que le lit était trop petit pour deux grands gaillards comme eux. Il avait même refusé la proposition de Shion, d'y dormir à tour de rôle. Impossible, selon lui, de fermer l’œil en sachant que son supérieur hiérarchique devrait se contenter de la terre battue."</p><p>Ecrit pour le prompt : "forced to share a bed, Saint Seiya - Shura+Shion (version et lien de "parenté" de SD)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saschka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saschka/gifts).



> Ce tout petit bout de rien du tout sera peut-être un jour intégré à une suite de Space Dementia. Peut-être. Sinon, il restera tout seul comme un pauvre malheureux. Et donc évidemment, il y a des SPOILERS pour Space Dementia. Et mention de pairings homosexuels, vu que la fic en question est une fic yaoi.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer : Saint Seiya, ses personnages, lieux, principes et autres caractéristiques reconnaissables ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada et de ses éditeurs. Je ne fais aucun profit avec ce petit bout de machin de rien du tout.

Cela faisait trois nuits qu'ils étaient obligés de dormir dans cette bicoque minuscule et pas chauffée. Trois nuits que Shura s'obstinait à s'allonger par terre, seulement protégé par une mince couverture, arguant que le lit était trop petit pour deux grands gaillards comme eux. Il avait même refusé la proposition de Shion, d'y dormir à tour de rôle. Impossible, selon lui, de fermer l'oeil en sachant que son supérieur hiérarchique devrait se contenter de la terre battue.

Le quatrième matin, en voyant le Capricorne grimacer discrètement en faisant craquer sa nuque, Shion se promit de faire quelque chose et, le soir venu, il ordonna à l'Espagnol de prendre le lit.

\- Crois-tu que Mu me pardonnera de te ramener tout endolori alors que nous n'avons même pas eu le moindre petit ennemi à affronter ?

Non, c'était une autre forme de combat que leurs "hôtes" avaient choisie : la fatigue et les conditions matérielles déplorables pour déstabiliser le Pope et son garde du corps. Malheureusement pour elles, Shion était revenu à la vie jeune et résistant, et menait de main de maître les négociations lors des interminables réunions qui avaient lieu dans des salles tout à tour glaciales ou surchauffées.

\- Si vous ne dormez pas bien, vous serez moins en forme pour défendre les intérêts du Sanctuaire.

Et cela, Shura ne pouvait le permettre. Le futur de ses collègues, de tous les Chevaliers et apprentis en dépendait.

\- Et que se passera-t-il si d'aventure nos amies décident de nous attaquer avec des moyens plus conventionnels ? Je doute que tu sois à même de remplir ton rôle de garde du corps si tu dors debout.

Shura se raidit imperceptiblement, mais reconnut la provocation pour ce qu'elle était.

\- Vous êtes parfaitement capable de vous défendre tout seul. Nous savons tous deux que je ne suis là que pour le protocole. En outre, il faut plus que quelques nuits de mauvais sommeil pour entamer mes capacités de manière significative.

Shion soupira.

\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu m'y obliges, Shura. Viens te coucher, _c'est un ordre_.

Le Chevalier finit par obtempérer, avec ce qu'il fallait de mauvaise volonté pour faire comprendre à son Pope qu'il n'appréciait pas de voir l'autorité suprême s'appliquer dans ces circonstances.

Ils s’allongèrent dos à dos sur l’étroit matelas qui tenait plus de la paillasse que d’autre chose, chacun enroulé dans la couverture miteuse qui lui avait été fournie. Fermant les yeux avec conviction, le Capricorne ne sentit pas le sommeil arriver.

 

 

Le lendemain matin, Shura passa ses deux premières secondes d’éveil à savourer la douce chaleur qui l’entourait. Il lui semblait que son Bélier adoré était juste là, qu’il pouvait respirer son odeur sucrée, le serrer contre lui, enfouir son visage dans sa chevelure… mais le corps était un peu trop grand, pas assez souple, les cheveux trop rebelles, l’odeur pas exactement pareille… et le petit reniflement amusé qui échappa à son compagnon de lit acheva de le détromper sur son identité.

Pour le coup parfaitement réveillé et absolument mortifié, l’Espagnol bondit hors du lit. Il parvint par miracle à ne pas s’empêtrer dans sa couverture et à ne pas finir les quatre sabots en l’air. Il tourna le dos à son Pope et, lorsqu’il fut sûr que sa voix ne le trahirait pas, déclara fermement :

\- Je vous prie de m’excuser, Majesté. C’est une regrettable, regrettable méprise de ma part.

Oh par Athéna, pourquoi avait-il accepté de dormir dans ce satané lit ? Et comment allait-il parvenir à regarder son supérieur en face ?

\- Ne te fais pas autant de bile, Shura, fit la voix tranquille de Shion, alors que celui-ci, à entendre la déformation de son ton sur la fin de la phrase, s’étirait comme un gros chat - une habitude qu’il avait sans doute prise à son amant. J’ai extrêmement bien dormi. Et toi aussi, si je ne m’abuse ?

C’était vrai : si on exceptait les dernières minutes, il était parfaitement frais et dispos, comme s’il avait dormi dans son propre lit. Tout contre Mu. Sauf qu’il ne se serait pas réveillé de la même manière - ç’aurait été beaucoup plus… câlin.

Il se prit à remercier toutes les divinités auxquelles il pouvait songer que son état de fatigue de la veille l’ait empêché de se retrouver avec une gaule matinale, qu’il n’aurait sans doute pas hésité, dans son sommeil, à frotter contre celui qu’il avait pris pour son Atlante à lui.

Son ego ne s’en serait pas remis.

Déjà que. Il devait franchement être en manque pour confondre Mu avec son père. Shion était certes revenu des Enfers plus jeune que son fils, c’était un spécimen splendide et l’odeur de leur peau était semblable - _oh bon sang, j’espère que je ne l’ai pas reniflé ?_ \- et d’ailleurs, ça le perturbait grandement d’être en mesure de les comparer. Il n’avait absolument aucune envie de savoir quoi que ce soit d’intime sur le père de son amant, merci bien.

Encore une nuit comme ça et il allait devoir se laver le cerveau à l’eau de Javel. Sans compter que Dokho risquait fort de vouloir lui faire la tête au carré pour avoir dormi avec son homme. Tout ça à cause de cette chambre miteuse et glaciale, de ce lit minuscule, de cette satanée mission de négociation.

_Est-ce qu’elles le prendront mal si je découpe leur bicoque en jolis petits cubes bien réguliers ?_

\- Pas question de venger ta dignité en mettant en péril tout ce que nous avons acquis, Shura.

Le sourire de Shion, lorsqu’il se tourna vers lui, était féroce, comme si l’interdiction ne lui plaisait pas plus qu’à l’Espagnol. Le Capricorne haussa un sourcil ; il était sûr et certain de n’avoir pas donné voix à son interrogation.

\- Non, tu ne l’as pas dit à voix haute, mais ton cosmos était rien moins que meurtrier, à l’instant. La conclusion s’imposait d’elle-même.

\- Cela ne me plaît pas vraiment de jouer dans la paume de leur main, gronda Shura. Ne risquent-elles pas de nous prendre pour des faibles et de tenter d’en profiter ?

\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Nous leur ferons une petite surprise, une fois que les négociations seront terminées. Une qu'elles n’oublieront pas de sitôt. Pour leur rappeler que même si nous avons cédé sur un certain nombre de points, le Sanctuaire est toujours aussi capable de se défendre.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Shura se dit que c’était la marque d’un grand leader que de parvenir à faire oublier gêne et humiliation tout en renforçant le moral de ses troupes avant de les envoyer au combat - même si son combat à lui se résumait à avoir l’air le plus dangereux possible et à foudroyer du regard toute personne s’approchant de son Pope. Et à survivre jusqu’à la fin des négociations dans cette chambre qui tenait plus du cachot que de la suite présidentielle.

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous m’avez choisi pour cette mission ?

\- Parce que tu es le plus fidèle défenseur d’Athéna.

Shura renifla à cette réponse. Foutaises. Le plus fidèle défenseur d’Athéna se trouvait aux côtés de sa déesse, au Japon. Ce n’était certainement pas un Chevalier renégat qui avait utilisé _l’Athéna Exclamation_ contre un de ses pairs. Il allait le faire respectueusement remarquer à son supérieur quand celui-ci leva la main pour l’interrompre.

\- D’accord, j’avoue. C’était aussi l’occasion de te te tester.

_Pour savoir s’il pouvait laisser son fils, la prunelle de ses yeux, aux mains d’un homme tel que moi,_ traduisit le Capricorne, atterré. Était-il possible de rater cette épreuve plus qu’il ne l’avait fait ?

Et puis, il serra les poings. Ce n’était pas à Shion de décider ce qui était le mieux pour le jeune Bélier.

\- Même si vous m’ordonnez de rompre avec Mu, c’est une chose que je ne fera pas. Tant que votre fils voudra de moi, je serai là pour lui.

Le sourire de Shion se fit tendre alors qu’il secouait la tête comme un vieil homme fatigué par la fougue de la jeunesse, un geste en totale inadéquation avec son apparence juvénile.

\- Qui parle de t’ordonner de rompre ? Tu as réussi, au contraire. Tu as ma bénédiction, pour ce qu’elle vaut.

Laissant le Capricorne digérer ses dernières paroles, le Pope se dirigea vers le point d’eau spartiate pour faire un brin de toilette avant d’attaquer la journée, se remémorant les circonstances qui avaient mené à sa décision.

La nuit avait été encore plus glaciale que les précédentes, et ce n’était que lorsqu’il l’avait senti frissonner que Shura, sans même se réveiller, s’était retourné pour draper sa couverture et sa propre chaleur autour de son compagnon de lit. En murmurant quelques mots doux à l’adresse de Mu. Les yeux grand ouverts dans le noir d’encre de leur chambre, Shion n’avait pas eu le cœur à détromper l’Espagnol - et avait égoïstement profité de la chaleur partagée pour se rendormir à son tour.

En se disant qu’avec un homme pareil, son fils serait sans doute heureux.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quelqu'un se demande qui sont les "elles" avec qui Shion négocie, je n'en ai aucune fichtre idée. Peut-être les Moires.


End file.
